Through a spy glass
by Tiilly
Summary: One-shots from the Avatar Universe. A series of promots suggested from friends and family. Pairings for Zutara, Kataang, Tokka and more. Want me to do certain prompts? Just drop a review with a suggestion and i'll see what I can do.
1. Granola

**Prompt: **Granola  
**Word Count: **302  
**Warning: **none

"Katara! You have got to _try_ this!" Katara blinked as a bowl was shoved into her face. She grabbed the bowl, pulling it out of Aangs grasp and placed it on the ground in front of her. Staring at the contents she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... Aang? What is this stuff exactly?"

"Granola! It's a mixture of different fruits and nuts with honey and seeds! It's really good."

"And where did you get this stuff?" she sighed as she poked at a piece of fruit in the bowl, grimacing when she recognises it as papaya. _'Ugh… I hate papaya.'_ But when she looks up to see what the others where doing she smiled at her brother wolfing the food down like a cow-pig - no matter the complaints of the lack of meat in the food, being watched by a laughing Suki. Toph flicking bits of nuts from her teeth in her usual Toph mannerisms, and Zuko staring down at the bowl with such a glare she was surprised the bowl hadn't suddenly burst into flames.

"Katara? Aren't you going to eat it?" Startled from observing the rest of the group, she looks at Aang who sits next to her eyes shining brightly with a silly grin on his face. Nodding slowly she digs her spoon into the bowl trying to get everything but papaya on it before popping the mixture in her mouth. She smiles at the sweet taste and crunchy texture and the slight nutty flavour. She looked up and promptly laughs, almost choking on her mouth full as she watches Zuko gag and spit his mouth full out yelling a string of profanities that he could have only learned from two years spent at sea with sailors about papayas. She smirked inwardky thinking. _'Papayas. Not to bad after all.'_


	2. Cake

**I don't own Avatar. No matter how much I wish I do.**

**There is a big inside joke between me and some people about this next prompt: ****Cake.**** Leading too way to many innuendos about it. Let's just stay it started off from a bad description of something that caught on very quickly. Leading to not being able to look sanely at cake without painful side affects of tears, laughing till you choke, more tears and some baad mental imagery. All thanks to role play on a game we all love playing.**

**I'm writing some of the more innocent things around this prompt that have been said. Though you had to be there to get why it was so funny…**

**Aang comes out rather stupid in this one but I've tried to make him as much like someone ive role-played with whose character did not get all the innuendo flying around about cakes either. Kim (the character from the game) reminds me oddly of Aang, hence why he is rather clueless about the whole thing.**

**Prompt: Cake**

**Warning: Innuendos**

Aang was confused. He did not get why the mention of cake would make the others crack up laughing so badly. He had breezed into the room as carefree as his element and had quite cheerfully said:

"Hey Toph, wanna get some cake with me?"

Only to have the earth bender erupt into laughter so big that he swore the ground was vibrating slightly. Along with Katara, Suki and Zuko. Not only confused about the apparent laughter over cakes, he was stumped at why _Zuko_ of all people was rolling on the floor with the others laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

"What? What is so funny about cakes? The palace chefs have made these round cakes with icing covering them. They're really soft too! They fit perfectly in your palm as well!" The louder laughs coming from his friends only puzzled him more. He runs a hand over his shaved head as he watches his friends trying to breathe through their laughter.

"Umm… Okay. Well they also also have these funny little cake things that are shaped like fingers. They're filled with cow-pig cream and when you bite into them the filling spurts out everywhere. They taste really good too, I bet Sokka could fit a whole one in his mouth without choking!" Aang blinks staring almost horrified as Zuko falls forward off his chair into a curled ball on the floor clutching his sides, Toph smacking the floor with a fist making a few pillars shake violently as she lays on her back laughing insanely and Katara and Suki clutch at each other to stay on their own chairs while howling with laughter, their faces slowly going so red that they would soon be able to imitate a tomato.

Toph somehow managing to wheeze out "Hah-Have they g-got any buh buns in the ov-oven?" before snorting curling in on herself chewing her fist to try to calm herself, while the others just laugh even louder.

"I saw some of the guys in the kitchen putting buns in an oven. They should be ready to come out soon I think. Why?"

An inhuman sound comes from Toph as she bites down onto her fist before she snorts loudly and bursts into another round of raucous laughter with the rest of them. Blinking round at his friends he decides Iroh must have slipped something into their tea without them noticing.

"Well... I'm off to go and get some cakes… While they are still warm and moist -" more laughter that seemed to be getting so loud he was sure the guards in the west wing could hear them " –from the oven. The chefs should have finished icing them now as well. Oh! I hope they left some in the bowl! Momo loves licking it off my fingers!" Katara and Suki fall from their chairs on top of the curled up insanely laughing Zuko, their laughter only becoming somehow and impossibly louder at Aangs comment and their heaving pile of laughing bodies getting tangled on the floor as they try to right themselves.

Blinking slowly, Aang starts to step backwards out the door, wondering if he should get the palace physician as he was starting to fear for his friends' sanities. Before he could get out of the door Sokka walks in arm full of baked goodies, staring wide eyed at the scene "Uh.. Aang? Why are they on the floor laughing like idiots?" Before shoving a whole cow-pig cream filled bun in his mouth and biting. The filling squirting out of the end down Sokkas front. Zuko, Katara, Toph and Suki all look up at Sokkas arrival before laughing so hard all the water containers within a 200yard radius shatter, decorative pillars collapse leaving heaped piles of marble rubble on the floor and the candles in the wall torches flare up so high burn marks scorch the ceiling…

**Trust Sokka to do just as Aang says he would. I wonder where he learnt how to fit nearly a whole cream filled finger in his mouth…**

**Now. This probably made no sense on why it would be funny, but to me and some others it really is. How this even started was by someone describing 'sexual pleasantries' with his girlfriend by using the term cake. Oh the innuendos that can come to your mind for this topic when using cake as the prompt.**


	3. Fairytales Saviours 1

_Probbaly very OOC for Toph but who really cares? Every child has childhood dreams like this._

_Dont they?_

* * *

Saviours

Fairytale Prince

When I was little stories were read to me, not that I could read them myself anyway. Many of the stories were fairy tales with beautiful princesses and poor girls who are saved by a handsome prince. With villains and bad guys Some even had mythical beasts. These stories were strange comfort for me. I was prisoner in my own home, kept away from the eyes of the world by parents who thought I was just a blind little helpless girl. My younger mind dreamt of someday being rescued by my own prince, riding in on a mount to save me from my parents. Years I waited and one day I realised my prince was not coming. My childish dream gone.

Then you came. You weren't the prince my childhood dreams thought of but you were close enough. You even had your own 'trusty steed', a great beast that the world thought was gone along with your nation. You asked for me to teach you earthbending. You even stood up to my parents. You said sorry when you couldn't get them to let me leave with you, I sensed that you truly were.

Without you I would have not got the chance to be me. Yes, I snuck out and became 'The Blind Bandit' the Earth Rumble Champion without my parents or the world knowing it was me, but you gave me my freedom. When I came after you and your friends, you whisked me away from my sheltered life. Like the prince I always dreamt off. You saved the world and you saved me.


End file.
